To the Lighthouse
by Corail86
Summary: [AlexisZane or AsukaRyou] In the dark of the night, if you go to the lighthouse, you will find them. Only this place knows the truth


**To the Lighthouse**

****

Here I am ! This is the first time that I write in English, so… please, don't kill me! Originally I wrote this story in Italian, but Karu-14 told me to try…and I want to improve myself! So, if you see mistakes, tell me, thanks ! And now, the story 

A desert deck, the sea by night, and a lighthouse. This is the most special place for them.

He is a solitary guy, not talkative, but self-confident. He lost his best friend almost two years ago, and continues waiting for his return. Perhaps it's also for this reason that he goes to the lighthouse.

She is a solar girl, cheerful and nice. Despite her brother's disappearance, she faces the present with determination and grit. But in the hard moments, she always runs to the lighthouse.

When he leaves, nobody asks why. The entire Academy knows that the Kaiser never ties up with people and keeps them at arm's length. So his solitary night-walks don't arouse students' curiosity, they are normal; no one tries to follow him.

When she disappears for some hours, her schoolmates look for the girl, without finding her. All her friends worry, even if they know she will return. And every time she comes back, almost more calm then before. Although those who are familiar with her tried many times to follow her, she has the ability of disappearing in the dark of the night, without leaving any trace of herself.

What nobody knows is that in those times the two Obelisk meet at the lighthouse.

Zane has always loved unpopular spaces. Since he discovered this place, he comes here more and more. He takes away from here all the other students.

And yet, he was the one who took her here, the first time.

Given that at the Academy everyone knows him, and in a little time she has been nicknamed Queen of the Obelisk Blue, it was impossible to talk with her without the other students knowing of it. Since then he had rejected every girl who tried to approach him, and he had a reputation to preserve. But she was different. She aroused his curiosity, she was the sister about whom Atticus had told him so much. So, without wasting words, he had asked her to meet him at the beach after the sunset, well knowing it was forbidden to go out at that our. But she didn't draw back; she came. That was the first time he took her to the lighthouse.

Since then, they meet there every time they want to talk in private.

Alexis likes a lot the sea. It's linked to many holiday memories with her brother. It wakes up a big melancholy. Often, she feels vulnerable and empty in front of the toing and froing of the waves. But she's also comforted by Zane's presence. The silences that flow between them, while they look at the water periodically lit by the light beam, are more important then words. He is a frank and truthful guy. He always says what he thinks, and never addresses to her with pity; for her this is a big relief.

By now they meet almost everywhere, and Zane doesn't worry to be saw with the youngest Rodhes anymore. But only at the lighthouse they are really themselves. If he wants to talk to her, to ask advice, or simply to meet her, the Kaiser always waits, in the darkness of the night, her arriving on the deck. Sometimes he scares her appearing beside her, and thanks to their mutual familiarity, she tease the guy, scolding him for his strange ideas for amusing girls. Other times he founds her there, staring at the sea with sadness, and his usually impassive face lights up imperceptibly while he asks her what's wrong.

A desert deck, the dark sea, and the lighthouse's shine that enlightens it regularly. Here where the night overlooks everything, the bond between Alexis and Zane becomes deeper and deeper.

Here, only here she allows herself to cry, and he sincerely smiles. If you look at them from a distance, you could think the girl comes to give vent to her emotions, the guy to comfort her. But actually she cries also for him, who always suffocates his feelings in front of people. So they both vent themselves. The warmth of a hand on one's shoulder, a whispered thanks, and fingers interlacing secretly. Then they return silently, everyone by his way, to the Obelisk's residence.

Under the day's light, for every student of this Academy, Zane Truesdale is the invincible Kaiser that you can love from a distance, because for him only Duel Monsters is important, while Alexis Rodhes is the beautiful Queen admired and pitied, because after her brother's disappearing she's alone.

Only the lighthouse knows the truth and continues undaunted to light up the sea.


End file.
